piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Loot
' ' Currently, this article ONLY applies to the Test Server. Definition Loot is objects (weapons, clothes, ammunition, gold, tonics, etc.) that are dropped by a pirate's enemy or discovered after a battle. After defeating an enemy a Loot Sack or Loot Chest will be dropped. It contains anywhere from 1-4 items that can be added to the pirate's inventory. : ''Note: A pirate will NOT get loot for simply healing another pirate who defeats an enemy.'' The pirate can select what of the looted items to take or leave - or simply Take it All. Loot Sacks and Chests also sport a Loot Rating to indicate an overall quality of the goodies found. Bladed Weapons Cutlery is a commonly found item as many human and undead enemies carry blades, but also some may be found after dispatching a creature. These items vary by special attacks, damage bonuses, etc. The ones listed below are the ones found so far. Cutlass - Old Types: #Rusty Cutlass #Iron Cutlass #Steel Cutlass #Fine Cutlass #Pirate Blade New Types: #Baboon Cutlass (Rare) - Monkey Panic +2, Surefooted +2, Brawl +1 #Battle Cutlass #Brawler's Cutlass - +47 Attack, Requires Level 16, Power Slash +2, Stun Immunity +1, Brawl Bonus +1 #Grand Cutlass #Heavy Cutlass - Attack +14, +1 Hack or +1 Sweep, requires Cutlass level four. #Ornate Cutlass #Poisoned Cutlass - Attack +22, Requies Level 6, Venom Strike +1, "Not in the Face!" - May stop attack. #Sharp Cutlass - Level 1 Critical Strike bonus. #Short Cutlass #Swabbies Cutlass - +1 Sweep, Level 2 required. #Swashbuckler's Cutlass +38 Power, Requires Level 14, Rolling Attack +2, Parry +1 #Tempered Cutlass - +25-29 Power, Requires Level 7. +2 Critical Strike, +1 sweep boost. #Voodoo Cutlass - Heals you while you use it, can be bought from a gyspy. At a nice price - 480. #Worn Cutlass - A bit stronger than the Rusty Cutlass, Attack +7 Dagger- Old Types: #Dagger - Attack +3 #Battle Dirk - Attack +5, Power Strike 1, Requires 5 #Main Gauche - Attack +8, Power Strike 2, Requires 10 #Coltello - Attack +11, Power Strike Rank 3, Requires 15 #Bloodletter - Attack +15, Power Strike Rank 4, Requires 20 New Types: #Steel Dagger #Combat Dagger #Battle Dagger Sabre - Sabres are single-edge, straight swords. They were not as favored by sailors and pirates, but are excellent fencing weapons. #Boarding Sabre - Attack 20, Requires Level 10, Healing Boost 2, Cleave Boost +1 #Eagle Sabre - Attack 40, Requires Level 20, Feint Rank 2, Critical Strike 2, Parry +2, Flourish +1 #Fine Sabre - #Holy Sabre - Attack 36, Requires Level 17, Cleanse Rank 2, Life Drain Immunity 1 #Iron Sabre - #Light Sabre - Attack 13, Requires Level 5 #Master Sabre - Attack 43, Requires Level 25 #Ornate Sabre - Attack 13, Requires Level 5 #Royal Sabre - Attack 42, Requires Level 21, Healing Bonus +3, Thrust Boost +1 #Sharp Sabre - Attack 14, Requires Level 6, Critical Strike +1 #Silver Sabre - Cleanse Rank 1 #Steel Sabre - Attack 20, Requires Level 10, #Tempered Sabre - Attack 25, Requires Level 10, Critical Strike +2, Sweep +1 #Voodoo Hunter Sabre - Attack 26, Requires Level 14, Healing +1, Voodoo Damage 1 Broadsword - Broadswords are large, double-edged weapons that often require two hands to handle. They make large heavy swings to knock down enemy defenses and break through armor. #Dragoon's Broadsword (Rare) - Attack 65, Requires Sword 23, Hurricane Slash 2, Brawl +2, Endurance +2 #Mighty Broadsword - #Military Broadsword - Attack 45, Requires Sword 14, Hurricane Slash 1 #Ornate Broadsword (Common) - Attack 59, Requires Sword 22, #Royal Broadsword (Rare) - Attack 65, Requires Sword 23, Healing Boost +3, Thrust +1 #Small Broadsword #Steel Broadsword #War Broadsword (Rare) - Attack 53, Requires Sword 16, Healing Boost +3, Flourish +1 Firearms Firearms include handguns (pistol), rifles (musket) and shotguns (blunderbuss). These items have additional damage bonuses as well as bonuses for specific ammunition types. Pistol- Old Types: #Flintlock Pistol - Attack 2 #Double Barrel - Attack 4 #Tri-Barrel - Attack 5, Gun 10 #Heavy Tri-Barrel - Attack 6, Gun 15 #Grand Pistol - Attack 8, Gun 20 New Types: #Cobra Pistol - Attack 34, Infinite Venom Shot #Duelist Pistol - Attack 42, Point Blank Rank 2 #Holy Repeater - Attack 36, Cleanse Rank 2 #Rattler Pistol - Attack 13, Infinite Venom Shot #Sea Dog Pistol - Attack 9, Lead Shot +1 #Silver Pistol - Attack 39, Cleanse Rank 1, Silver Shot +1 #Wicked Repeater - Attack 9, Infinite Venom Musket - #Flintlock Musket - Basic #Matchlock Musket - Basic #Hex Guard Musket - Attack 44, Hex Ward Rank 1, Infinite Hex Eater Shot, Gun 17 #Hex Stopper Musket - Attack 59, Hex Ward Rank 2, Infinite Hex Eater Shot, Gun 22 #Sailor's Musket - Attack 26, Gun 8 #Sea Dog Musket - Attack 28, Lead Shot +1 #Boarding Musket - #Wheellock Musket - Attack 26, Gun 8 Bayonet - A fixed spear attached to the front of a musket. #Crab Sticker Bayonet - Attack 26, Healing Boost #Gator Sticker Bayonet - Attack 51, Healing Boost Rank 2, Bayonet Stab +2 #Master Bayonet - Attack 60 #Militia Bayonet - Attack 26, Take Aim +1 Blunderbuss - Firing muzzle-loaded pellets, this weapon is an ancestor of the modern shotgun. #Baboon Blunderbuss - Attack 61, Monkey Panic Rank 2 #Cracked Blunderbuss - Attack 29 #Cruder Blunderbuss - #Flintlock Blunderbuss - Attack 33 #Matchlock Blunderbuss - Attack 31 #Pirate Blunderbuss - Attack 61, Stun Shot Rank 2, Take Aim +2 #Scattergun - Attack 34, Critical Strike Rank 1, Lead Shot +1 Voodoo Items Voodoo Doll - Old Types: #Straw Doll - Attack 2 #Cloth Doll - Attack 3 #Witch Doll - Attack 4 #Pirate Doll - Attack 6 #Taboo Doll - Attack 8 New Types: #Fury Doll #Rag Doll - Attack 4 #Ugly Doll - Attack 5 #Grudger Doll #Cotton Doll #Ornate Doll #Enchanted Doll #Life Doll - Attack 31, Spirit Mend Rank 1 #Magic Doll - Attack 24, Hex Guard Rank 1 #Mending Doll #Restoration Doll #Renewal Doll Voodoo Staff - Old Staffs #Cursed Staff - Attack 0 #Warped Staff - Attack 2 #Rend Staff - Attack 4 #Harrow Staff - Attack 6 #Vile Staff - Attack 8 New Staffs #Death Staff - Attack 28, Dark Aura Rank 1 #Grim Staff - Attack 10, Dark Aura Rank 1 #Guardian Staff - Attack 23, Wearing Aura Rank 1 Voodoo Sword - #Voodoo Sword Tailor Items Often an enemy will leave behind an article of clothing that the pirate can add to their wardrobe or sell at a nearby tailor shop. Category:Game Play